


Home

by itsrachaelsimpson



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Mindless Fluff, No Spoilers, Will add more tags as I go, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrachaelsimpson/pseuds/itsrachaelsimpson
Summary: Everyone at Able has their own space, a space they can make their own. Their Homes.—Each chapter will be about a different person and what I think their rooms would be like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check end for notes

There’s a worryingly large pile of sports bras in the corner because they’ve ran out of room in the store room. 

There’s a Polaroid on the wall, slightly dark but full of smiling faces. Runners past and present. Next to that is their ID, the name wore off over time but that doesn’t matter anymore. They have a new name, a name that fits. 

There’s a pair of batted running shoes in the middle of the floor they always trip over, a shirt thrown over the bed with a shoddily stitched number on the back. Their headset and camera sits next to it, they always forget to hand it in after a run. 

There’s a knife jammed into the desk on its end, a kitchen knife to be exact. Their trusty knife that keeps pinned a pile of papers. Lists of things the township needed, things people wanted. Things they always looked for. 

But the most important thing in the room was runner 5, tired after a long day saving the world and fast asleep. 

This is their room and this is where they belong.


	2. Chapter 2

This room was one of the smallest Able had to offer and was mostly taken up by work equipment, a bed pushed into the corner the only form of comfort. 

There was mess everywhere, people weren’t even sure what the floor looked like anymore. Everything was sticky from dropped bits of chocolate or spilt marmite, a stale smell filled the air. A sign that the occupant hardly ever opened the door to let air in. 

The desk was cramped, a pile of papers dangerously stacked on one side threatening to fall at any moment. Old computer monitors and TV screens took up most of the room, any spare space filled with dirty plates and empty cups. 

A chart was pinned to the wall split up into boxes with numbers. A couple had pins in them, different colour meaning different things. Red: out on a run, green: on rest because of injury, yellow: ready to go. Some had no pin at all, them ones hurt the occupant most of all, runner numbers that needed to be filled. A constant reminder of when they had let a runner down, hadn’t saved them. 

An axe laid propped up against the wall by the door, covered in old blood but hardly used anymore. Not now that the owner hardly ever went outside the gates. 

But the most important thing in the room was Sam, tired after a long day saving the world and asleep at his desk. 

This is his room and this is where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave connects, I want to get better with your help!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a very simple room…. 

Oh. Sorry, Major. I…. I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed in your room. I’ll just leave. Please don’t kill me in my sleep. Let’s go, guys. Quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave nice comments and tell me how to improve!


	4. Chapter 4

The room looks just the same as it did before the end of the world. Sure there’s a couple more important looking military documents and the door is locked a lot more then it used to be (no one had any manors anymore!) but it’s the same as always. 

The bed is perfectly made with hospital corners, white sheets. Not washed as often as they would have liked but sacrifices have to be made. There’s a couple of soft toys on the bed, gifts from the past. 

There was photos on the bedside table they don’t have the heart to take down but try not to look at. Photos of a man, of them in a swimming costume, them when they were young sitting with their family. Its too painful to think back to a time when things were normal, they’re scared if they do they would stop moving forward. 

The furniture screams farm house, everything old wood and slightly mismatched, showing signs of age. For all it’s clean and in order it feels homely and comfy, the fire in the corner that was almost always burning adding to this feeling. 

But the most important thing in the room was Janine, still working long into the night even though she could hardly see straight anymore. But she needed to work towards protecting the people she had begrudgingly started calling a family. 

This is her room and this is where she belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me nice comments! They’re my life blood!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so be nice!


End file.
